


Car Sex

by whatacunningboy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Car Sex, Erik and Charles are married, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Raven and Hank are getting married, Sex, Some Plot, Top Erik, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are driving back from Raven's wedding rehearsal. The wedding is making Charles think about their own wedding day. Just a fic about Erik and Charles making love in Hank's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was something I came up with at 1 in the morning. Not beta read so sorry for any mistakes. Saw this gif set on tumblr and I made it a thing... because Cherik is important.  
> http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/95924679537

            Charles and Erik did not really want to go to Raven’s wedding rehearsal, but how could they not go. Raven was their sister and she probably would have killed them if they did not go. In the end, the torture ended without complications. Raven was very grateful for their attendance and Hank was even more. He did not want to deal with Raven's craziness and his anxiety was getting the best of him. Charles and Erik helped calm both of them down and left. Since tomorrow was the big day and they needed their rest. Erik drove them through the rain back to their hotel. A small chuckle that came from Charles caught Erik’s attention.

“She’s getting married.” Charles looked down to his hands, then back to Erik, “Remember our day?”

“How could I forget it?” Erik answered, “Raven was a lot more panicked about ours than her own wedding.”

“She just wanted to make me happy.” Charles looked out the window, “And I’m the happiest I’ve been… ever.”

“Charles, is her wedding getting you sentimental?” Erik smirked.

“Pull over.” Charles ordered.

Erik glanced at him with confusion in his eyes, but did just as he was told. He pulled over the side of the road which was desolate. Charles opened the car door and made his way to the back of the car. Erik caught on quick and followed his husband to the back of the car.

“Thank god Hank’s car is roomy back here.” Charles stripped out of his jacket as Erik did as well.

“This is unlike you.” Erik grabbed Charles and pulled him in for a kiss, “Want to rekindle old passions?”

“What old passions? We fucked two nights ago.”

            Erik smirked and helped Charles out of his clothes. He pulled his own off and he kissed Charles once more. Charles’ back was to the passenger door. Erik kissed his chest as Charles rubbed his hands through his hair. Erik chuckled and reminded Charles of their first time. Charles laughed along with him. They recalled the awkward and tense atmosphere that they had was no longer a part of them when they were intimate.

            Charles pulled Erik’s face up towards him again and kissed his lips. They uttered words of love and adoration. Erik stroked Charles’ cock slowly, just the way the telepath liked it. Charles moaned and held Erik’s shoulders. Erik starred at him; his eyes clouded with lust slowly and his face turned into a pinkish colour.

“You’re beautiful…” Erik mumbled into Charles’ neck. Charles reached down to his husband’s cock and stroked it at the same pace Erik was stroking him.

            They shared another kiss. The windows of the car began to cloud up with their heat. Erik pulled away as Charles stroked his cheek with his free hand. Erik pulled his hand away and repositioned himself to enter Charles. He did so slowly. The telepath held his legs up so that Erik would be able to enter him at a better angle.

            Once Erik was inside of him, he moved inside of Charles and gave him no time to adjust. Charles moaned quietly first as he tried to find the pleasure in the movement that was happening inside of him. However, Erik knew exactly was to do or where to hit. He rubbed against Charles’ prostate causing his lover to moan with the most pleasure.

            Erik pulled out of him and sat on the car seat. Charles did not question or hesitate. He climbed onto Erik’s lap and grabbed Erik’s dick. The two mutants locked eyes as Charles lowered himself. Charles bit his lower lip as his ass clashed with Erik’s thighs. The metal bender’s entire cock was now inside of him.

“I love you, Charles.” Erik groaned as Charles rolled his hips.

“Are you just saying that?”

“N-no… I love you… I love this…” Erik gripped Charles’ ass, “Go faster, baby.” Charles bounced on Erik at a faster pace, but was careful not to lose balance.

“I-I love you too… oh, Erik…!” Charles stopped as Erik began to thrust inside of him as well.

“Don’t stop, love…”

Erik moaned ‘don’t stop’ in a loop until he felt like he was going to explode. He came inside of Charles and stroked Charles off as the telepath still moved his hips on him. The telepath felt his orgasm coming; he wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck. Erik whispered sweet nothings to him as Charles came. He told him how much he loved him and everything he meant to him. Erik kissed Charles’ cheek, the salt on his lips was not bitter to him.

            Finally, Charles lifted himself off of Erik. He sat next to Erik, his back to him because he needed some air to cool him off. He turned the knob on the window enough for the heat to go out and the cool air and rain drops to come inside. Erik kissed Charles’ neck and coiled an arm around his waist.

“This is Hank’s car…” Erik smiled, “Maybe we should tell Raven…” Charles turned to swat his arm, which made Erik laugh.

“Are you crazy!? She’d kill me!”

“She had sex with Hank in your bed when they were dating.” Erik laughed.

“What!?”

            Erik laughed and kissed his husband’s lips.


End file.
